Standard implants are surgically placed to hold fractured bone segments together. The implants typically have to be deformed to fit a specific patient's bone surface geometry in order to better aid rehabilitation. The traditional approach for implant placement involves inspection of the fracture, aligning bone fragments to their original positions (reduction), physical bending of implants (adaptation) and placement to fit the fractured bone.
This currently has to be performed during the surgical procedure which may prolong the procedure and requires time. Accordingly, new and improved approaches to prepare implants such as fixation plates non-invasively prior to a surgical procedure are required.